


Netflix (account)

by MorethanUSWNT



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: @ my new amiga for the prompt, F/F, ahhhhh, yall know what this is, y’all have seen the AU on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: Kara wants a Netflix account.Lena wants to please her girlfriend.Maybe she should listen to what she really wants before granting her wishes.





	Netflix (account)

**Author's Note:**

> HIII FRIENDS look how close i’m posting two works in such a short span of time this never happens my tumblr is at the end for prompts :))))

It’s been about two weeks since Kara officially moved into Lena’s penthouse apartment. Sure she’s been sleeping there almost every night but her lease was up and she moved out of her complex, put her extra things in storage and finally settled down. 

This was the first movie night at Lena’s. And god Kara knew that she didn’t own anything good.

“Lena, babe where is your netflix?” Kara called out into the apartment.

“Netflix, why would I need to own Netflix.” Her girlfriend called back from her spot in the kitchen. 

“Leeeena! It’s Netflix we always watch netflix at my old apartment.” Kara whined.

Lena walked into the living room where her girlfriend was in full pout, lip out and blue eyes shining in her direction. Omg this girl is my girlfriend and she’s so adorable! Lena shook the thought from her mind.

“Kara stop making that face I can’t think when you do that.” She sat down next to the blonde and grabbed the remote. “See we always use your netflix so why do I need one, just sign in.” Lena said opening the app on the tv.

“I use Alex’s and she kicked me off and changed the password.” Lena chuckled. Her girlfriend seemed as this was the worst thing ever. “Lena! You’re not allowed to laugh, this is serious.” Kara sighed defeatedly.

“Honey I’ll buy it for you okay, Monday I promise. Just use Alex’s for tonight when she gets here.” Lena grabbed her girlfriends phone and pulled up Alex’s contact. She picked up after two rings.

“Kara?” Alex answered. 

“Nope. It’s Lena. There is a dilemma.” 

“A what? Dilemma? Do we need more snacks?” Alex questioned. 

“Nope we need to borrow your netflix cause someone,” Lena gave a pointed look at the blonde who in return threw her arms up in the air and stalked out of the room in search of more blankets. “decided to tell me now she’s been using yours and has been kicked off.” 

“Yeah,” Alex said. “We can just use mine when I get there and Kara can pay for her own.”

Lena’s shocked look was hidden from Alex but she continued to reply. “I wouldn’t make her pay for Netflix, I’ll buy it for her.” 

“Whatever, me and Mags will be there in 10. Sam texted and she said she’ll be there after getting Ruby from the babysitter and James and Winn are coming around 8.” Alex listed off.

“Alright, doors unlocked let yourself in.” Lena said. She followed the sentence with a goodbye and a drive safe than she hung up the phone.

“Babe!” Lena heard from the spare room. “I think I need some help here!” Lena rose from the couch and hurried off to find her girlfriend hidden under a pile of blankets. 

The raven haired girl chuckled. All she got in reply was a sheepish grin from the blonde. 

——————————————

That Monday Lena was proud of herself. She successfully gotten her girlfriend Netflix and was hanging up with the man who clearly seemed disappointed by the overthrow. 

Jess, Lena’s secretary, peeked her head around the door to ask her boss a question. 

“Miss. Luthor?” She asked. 

“Jess, what is it?”

“Miss Danvers just called. She wants you home for dinner.” Jess stated. 

“Of course she did, I’m leaving now so she’ll be happy.” Lena packed up her papers and set aside what she could save for tomorrow. She sent Jess off saying she was free to leave and made her way to the first floor lobby. Her car was waiting outside and she stepped in, rattled off her destination to Henry, her driver, and watched as the buildings went bye as she got closer and closer to her girlfriend.

She arrived home and unlocked the door. The sent of dinner hit her from the kitchen and she smiled as home was the first thought to cross her mind. Yes, her apartment finally felt like home. She had someone to greet, someone to come home to. She had friends, her career, the meaning of her last name started to change and nothing could take this away from her. 

“Lena?” Kara called to her when she hadn’t seen her green eyed girlfriend pass through the kitchen after she knew she came through the door. 

“Coming!” Lena called as she rounded the corner into the open space. “Hi darling.” She smiled and kissed the blonde. 

Kara smiled into the kiss. “Hi love, how was work?” 

“Work was normal, business calls and white old men knowing nothing more than I did when I couldn’t walk.” Lena stated as she stalked out of the kitchen into their bedroom. She pulled her hair out of the tight bun brushing it down. She pulled off the white blouse and pencil skirt that suffocated her and slipped on Kara’s old college sweatshirt and leggings. She set out to find her heels which were left back at the door and after she retrieved them she placed them into her closet and walked back out into the kitchen to find that her girlfriend and dinner were not there. 

“Lena!” She heard a call from the living room and found her girlfriend plus two plates of food.

“You,” Lena said with a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Are amazing.” 

Lena sat down next to the blonde grab both plates of food placed one on her lap and the other on Kara’s and grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. 

“Wait Lee did you get a Netflix account today?” Kara asked.

“A netflix account?” Lena answered.

“Yes, an account. Like a 8.99 a month watch all the stuff you want on netflix, netflix account.” Kara stated almost shocked. 

“Oh no.” Lena’s eyes went wide.

“What, what do you mean oh no, it’s okay if you forgot!” Kara said quickly. “Don’t worry Alex’s is still signed in.” Kara quickly went to grab for the remote. 

She didn’t make it very far before Lena wrapped her hand around Kara’s wrist. 

“You wanted an account darling?” Lena asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s okay if you didn’t buy the account.” The blonde reassured her girlfriend.

“Oh no I defiantly bought something.”

“Lena what did you buy?”

“Honey, I bought Netflix.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @notthereallenaluthor
> 
> thanks so much for the read, all mistakes are mine and i love comments and critiques


End file.
